


impulse

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Written on Impulse, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>none of the girls in 3-E are straight you can't take this from me</p>
            </blockquote>





	impulse

**Author's Note:**

> title symbolism: 1. kurahashi's impulse control because i love writing characters with issues controlling that; 2. i wrote this on a whim it's really dumb and bad please turn around while you still can

Nakamura was fucking exhausted.

Studying thoroughly at school with Korosensei's assistance at the tips of their fingers, ready to be utilized at any point in time, was one thing. Cramming at home alone in the dead of the night was something entirely different.

The pressure was really piling up, with the end of the year drawing nearer and nearer with every day. Already feeling the weight of their decisions starting to drag them down, Class 3-E hadn’t quite thought of the consequences of taking up the responsibility to keep their teacher alive and well in addition to the looming threat of entrance exams. Surely it had seemed like a nice idea at the time, Nakamura had no doubt, but now that they were really starting to feel it, she wondered why Karma hadn’t put in his last burst of effort. Save them all some trouble. That would have been nice. In that case, it would have been so much easier to just think about _killing_ , like they’d done all year, instead of _saving_. An entirely new concept to a class of young teenagers who’d spent the better part of the year learning the best way to wield a knife so they might _just_ get a chance to graze a tentacle, or something.

At this precise moment of her lamentations, Nakamura’s phone went off. The ringtone was all too familiar; one of her best friends, knife decorating buddy, and partner-in-crime, in a way, Kurahashi Hinano. To be quite honest, Nakamura was taking a bit of a shining to her. After all, Kurahashi’s bright expressions and perky attitude weren’t exactly something one could just ignore, especially when you spent as much time coordinating schemes and the like over the course of a full year.

“Kurahashi? What’s up?” Nakamura said nonchalantly, carefully examining her nails. Manicured and filed to squares, top-coated over, and without a single chip in them. She couldn’t help but wonder why she felt the need to look over herself for even the slightest flaw whenever Kurahashi called. Perhaps it was just a nervous tic.

“Hi!” That cheery reply made the corners of Nakamura’s mouth turn up slightly at first, before she burst out grinning in full. “I’m so _bored_ , Nakamura. Do you want to do something tonight? Or maybe after school tomorrow? I don’t feel like cramming for entrance exams anymore, the pressure’s really getting to me!”

Who wasn’t it getting to, though?

“Well…” Nakamura started thoughtfully. “I dunno about that, Kurahashi. I’ve come to a bit of an impasse with math here, and I’m just not sure if I’m up to it tonight!”

“Aw, come _on_ , Nakamura!” Kurahashi whined. Well, somewhat whined, anyways. Despite her dragged-out words from one syllable to five, she still sounded almost worryingly cute. “We can just go sit around some public bench, anything to get me out of this stuffy old house!”

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Nakamura relented. “You’ve got me. Say…meet in front of the Circle K between our places. Does twenty minutes work alright for you?”

“Twenty minutes, Circle K. Don’t be late!”

The line went dead. Oh, well, what more could she expect of Kurahashi in all her spontaneity?

* * *

“Are you actually gonna get anything from in here, or are you just trying to kill time?”

One eyebrow popped up as Kurahashi turned. “Nakamura, the whole _point_ of being here is to kill time!”

“Yeah, yeah. It just feels a little pointless sitting around in some convenience store when we could be doing something…who knows, fun?”

“Good point,” Kurahashi conceded. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“But it’s chilly out!” Nakamura complained. “My jacket is so thin. I though we would actually be spending the whole time indoors.”

“Make up your mind!” Kurahashi snapped teasingly. “A walk will be so much nicer, anyways. And I can lend you my pullover, I’ve already got a sweater on underneath it.”

“Fine,” she grumbled. “But only because you’re my friend and I love you so much.”

Kurahashi snorted loud enough to physically hurt the inside of her nostrils. “Stop that.”

* * *

“Have you ever kissed a boy before?”

Nakamura almost squeaked - key word here being almost. By now she was just used enough to Kurahashi’s impulsive speech and blatant lack of a filter that she no longer acted with embarrassing shock whenever the shorter redhead felt the need to spit out whatever location her train of thought had reached.

“Sorry. I’ve just been thinking,” Kurahashi amended after a tense pause. “About how I’ve never kissed anyone before, I mean.”

“Well, I hope you take some amount of comfort from the fact that I’ve never kissed anybody either,” Nakamura reassured.

“Hmm.” Another pause, quite a bit more anxiety-inducing than the first. “Do you think you’d be okay with practicing, though?”

“Depends what ‘practicing’ entails.” Although…maybe this was going in exactly the direction she thought it was.

Kurahashi turned to her then, eyes wide and bright and emanating the enthusiasm of a young girl who could never be worn down by the world, so completely and utterly different from Nakamura’s level coolness. “Nakamura. Can I kiss you?”

_Level coolness, my ass,_ Nakamura thought in the fraction of a second before her mind shut down. “What.”

“I _said_ , can I kiss you?” Kurahashi seemed awfully excited about this for someone who had just claimed moments earlier that it would be nothing more than practice. “I mean, Mr. Karasuma is hot, I’ll be the first to acknowledge it, but - well, it’s kinda impossible for a middle schooler. I’m getting around to accepting that. So…I want to practice. Try something new, I guess. Get my mind off things.”

“Oh.” _My, what a wide variety in language I have,_ Nakamura internally complained. “Um. ‘Kay.”

Not bothered in the least by Nakamura’s fragmented speech and ever-saturated complexion, Kurahashi took another step forward.

“Here goes,” she whispered, voice barely clear enough to avoid being whipped off into the chilly night. And with that, she closed the centimeters between Nakamura’s lips and her own.

Or she would have, if she hadn’t closed her eyes before their lips made contact.

That jolted the blonde rather nicely out of her shock-induced stupor.

“ _Ow!_ Kurahashi, if you’re going to drag me away from studying to kiss me in the middle of the road, at least try to be smooth about it!”

“I can’t help it! Smooth isn’t my thing!”

“Fine,” Nakamura groaned. “Guess there’s nothing much for it.” She cupped her cold hands, around Kurahashi’s soft cheeks, unable to help noticing how pink her skin was. Hell, she might’ve been able to dismiss it as simple cold if not for how incredibly warm her face felt.

Well, not that she was complaining.

Their lips met, cold and chapped by the elements but finding a gentle warmth in their contact. Given the fact that this was an alleged practice session for their _real_ first kiss, neither of them knew to do much. The two girls stood stock-still, hands stiff and mouths unmoving, until their lungs started to ache, at which point they finally pulled apart.

“Nakamura,” breathed Kurahashi, apparently freed from the chains of embarrassment due to an utterly failed kiss. “I know we’ve never kissed anyone before but…I didn’t expect it to be _that_ awkward.”

“What do you expect from me, Kurahashi? I’m cold and my brain’s gone numb and I just know tonight’s gonna have a serious toll on exams. Try and appreciate the little effort I put forth, here.”

“Nakamura. _Rio_. You’re awful,” giggled Kurahashi.

“Hey, I didn’t exactly give you permission to use that name, Kurahashi,” Nakamura huffed in mock anger.

“Why not? We’re so close, _Rio_. Do you feel nothing for me?” Kurahashi placed a hand against her chest, eyes widened to exaggerated proportions, even for her. “I’m hurt!”

“Shut up, nerd.” Nakamura pecked her again on the lips, softer and far more relaxed than their first.

“Is this going to become a thing, then? Us kissing?”

“Push it like that and it won’t be.”

“You suck, Rio.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry really im sorry this is so bad i dont know what i was thinking. if you made it this far tho: help me come up with ship names because i Struggle.


End file.
